


Over and Again

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Kama met two kids, a girl and a boy, at the swings. They had turned to him and he immediately knew that they were special. He gave them a shy smile, hidden by his scarf, and waved. The boy, with strange orange goggles, had made a very excited sound. “Oh!” The boy shouted, pointing at him, “You're that guy!” The girl’s face turned pink as she nudged her friend politely.





	Over and Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending sucks, I'm fairly tired.  
> His name in this is Kama

Kama met two kids, a girl and a boy, at the swings. They had turned to him and he immediately knew that they were special. He gave them a shy smile, hidden by his scarf, and waved. The boy, with strange orange goggles, had made a very excited sound. “Oh!” The boy shouted, pointing at him, “You're that guy!” The girl’s face turned pink as she nudged her friend politely.

“Obito!” She whispered, the color on her face spreading as she forced her friend to bow with her. “We’re sorry.” He blinked.

“Ah,” Kama said, “Okay.” They looked faintly disappointed.

 

The next time he saw them, the floor spinned from beneath his feet, turning gray with static. He wasn’t paying attention to that, though. Instead, he was staring at the boy, Obito. He stumbled over his own feet to get to him, but when he got there all he could see was red and brown and his hands were shaking and--

The girl touched his shoulder and he jolted backwards, suddenly aware of how defined everything was. “O-oh,” He stuttered, staring at the boy, “Your side isn’t red anymore.” The silence was suffocating.

He made an excuse and left.

 

After that strange event, he started having even weirder dreams. Sometimes they were just of a trippy world of reds and blacks, whites highlighting certain things. Then, sometimes they were him- not _him-_ picking up trash and reading books that he found amusing but couldn’t remember the words to. He never saw himself, but he knew he was far different, both in looks and attitude, from the person he would see in the mirror after waking up.

 

Strangely familiar faces became harder to look at, it brought up flashes of red soaked grounds and flickering flames. They hurt his head.

 

The computer blinked at him as he scrolled, showing results ranging from just being an idiot, mental illness, injury, and reincarnation. Frankly, he had no idea which he would rather believe, that he somehow got injured without any recollection (nor pain) or that he was in need of a therapist. Reincarnation was unlikely, it only happened to a few people each generation.

 

“Kakashi!” The girl from before shouted, looking positively _elated._ He, however, was not in as good of a mood.

“That’s not my name,” He snapped, “I don’t know _why_ you keep trying to talk to me or _why_ you call me that but leave me _alone!”_ He grit his teeth, head pounding, ground shaking, “You _both_ give me a headache.” He turned on his heels, with a swiftness unknown to him, and ran away, feeling as if he just broke something.

 

He had a nightmare, that night, of lightning through a girl’s chest, of a man with blond hair and a woman with red, of fire and spinning eyes. He woke up to his sheets feeling restrictive and tears in his eyes. He sat up, pulling the blankets around him, and hugged himself, biting back sobs.

 

His left eye hurt. It hurt to keep it open, to close it, to have it. The pain lasted two days before he covered it with his hair and kept it closed.

Strangely, the pain went away.

 

His mother, tall and regal, brought him to the eye doctor to get it checked. As soon as the doctor parted his hair, the pain returned full force. He shut it closed, pressing his hand against it, and whined. The doctor attempted to heal his eye, but it didn't do anything. They gave him a bandage to cover it until the doctor got some sort of clue what was going on.

 

He didn't remember the next few tests that they did, the days off from school, but at some point they deemed what was happening critical. He knew that they gave him a new eye, that it was why he needed to keep it closed.

It took a few more days before he was allowed to go back to school, though his eye was still covered and he needed to take breaks often.

 

He saw the girl again. She had her hair cut just a few inches below her ears and was wearing small, purple earrings. He made eye contact with her and it felt like he had been submerged in water. Lungs on fire, eye pounding, head splitting, ground cl-

 

He woke up in the hospital, curious people asking question after question, poking, prodding, until they were satisfied.

 

“You may be a reincarnate.” What? His throat went dry and the book he was reading seemed far less interesting.

“What?” He asked, voice breaking, “Reincarnation is _rare._ ” The doctor nodded.

“That is true but we have found evidence that it may be the case. I have a few questions for you.”

“Okay.”

“Nod for yes and shake your head for no. Have you been experiencing any vivid dreams or nightmares?” Yes. “Are you experiencing frequent and powerful headaches around certain things or people?” Yes. “Do those things or people feel special to you?” Yes. “Do you feel like your name is wrong?” No. The sound of a pen clicking and paper being moved. “Any strange and intense pains?” Yes.

 

He was a reincarnate. He stared blankly at his sheets. He was a reincarnate. He thought back to the girl with short hair and the boy with goggles.

 

Nightmare, a man curled around a blade.

Nightmare, a boy buried under rocks.

Nightmare, a girl impaled by lightning.

Nightmare, a woman and a man bloodied and pale.

Nightmare, betrayal.

Nightmare, two children alone yet together.

Nightmare, everyone was dying.

Nightmare, he wanted out.

Dream, Obito was alive.

  
  
  


When he got to school, he ran to the swings and pulled them both into a hug. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Kakashi whispered, tears running down his cheek as he pulled Rin and Obito close. “I'm so sorry.”


End file.
